


Nostalgia

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Konoha Shinden, M/M, Not Beta Read, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Kakashi and Guy are getting ready to leave the village for their long-awaited vacation.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my previous fic I had guessed for a red scarf and went for a silly, lighthearted feel, but now that I know the scarf is the exact same color that Duy’s was, that changes everything. Here’s take two!

Kakashi closed his book when he heard the sound of a wheelchair rolling toward him –his rival, Might Guy. “Are you ready _now_?” He was used to being the one who kept people waiting, not the other way around, even if this was relatively short notice for Guy.

“Yep! I’m all packed!” Guy called back, wheeling himself in front of Kakashi in his new travel clothes. Kakashi was surprised how subdued the clothing choices were. The green wasn’t a blinding shade, the clothes weren’t tight or any sort of jumpsuit, and he didn’t even have his legwarmers. Aside from the bowl cut, his look had been entirely transformed. It seemed like Guy never ran out of ways to surprise Kakashi.

In particular, his gaze lingered on the yellow scarf wrapped around Guy’s neck. A smile turned into a knowing smirk. “That’s new.”

Guy laughed. “No, it’s quite old! It just took me a while to fix! And it took even longer to work up the courage to wear it! But a wise man once told me, ‘No time like the present’, right?”

“I’ve heard that somewhere… And now that you mention it, I think I’ve seen that somewhere before. I wonder where.”

“Ha! Yes, I _wonder_!” Guy parroted. His hands played with the once singed ends of his scarf. Kakashi wasn’t sure how long he had spent trying to fix it, but he certainly had a talent for it. It looked good as new. Longer than it used to be, but still good as new. “Because we’re going on a trip down memory lane for this mission! It’s the perfect time to bring this old thing back to the light, isn’t it? Things like this are made to be worn, not to rot away in some dark box, somewhere! How do I look, rival? Does it suit me now?”

With a nod, he answered “You make a pretty good-looking civilian with that on.”

Offering a confident thumbs up of a gesture, he didn’t really miss a step in his usual, upbeat bravado, even though Kakashi could see a clear blush on his cheeks. “We both do!”

Looking at him now, Kakashi was stricken by nostalgia. Faraway feelings with this man had known and loved, grown up with, shared memories with his best friend, Might Guy. Kakashi’s thoughts clouded with memories, of days at the academy and days spent with the Might family, old flames, blurred faces, familiar laughter.

Had it really been _that_ long ago?

So long that Guy was older than Duy ever was, wearing his old scarf and using his old pose, red in the face like Duy used to be.

Kakashi covered his hand over his face, pretending to shield his eyes from the sun breaking through the clouds. Even with the mask, Guy would see the laughter in Kakashi’s eyes if he let him. “Yeah. Right now, you’re the coolest ninja I’ve ever met.”

“Right?” Guy chimed with a cheeky grin, “I was thinking the exact same thing! I’m certain to make a good impression on our escort, too!”

Kakashi started wheeling Guy along, rolling his eyes. “She’s Kurenai’s daughter. I’m not sure she’ll be so easy to impress.”

“Don’t be so scared, Rival! Your team loves you, and she’ll love you, too! We’re both very loveable!”

“One of us is.” A slight self-deprecating note could be sought within the Kakashi’s words, though he chuckled softly.

Guy shot back by fixing him with a stern look, and suddenly Kakashi felt like he was one of Guy’s students. “Both of us are! I love you, and I know you, so I know this even better than you would, Rival!”

“I didn’t say I was the one who wasn’t,” Kakashi teased, and just as expected, Guy looked utterly scandalized, starting a speech about how great they both were, but especially Guy, and lapsing into praising their students and the new generation somehow. It was a bit nonsensical, but Kakashi could honestly listen to it for hours.

Kakashi almost felt bad for being so happy, keeping Guy from the big, dramatic reunion he had been planning to have with his father after the eighth and final gate. He had probably pierced his heart thinking, _no matter how much pain I have to fight through, my loved ones will be safe and I will reunite with Papa in a burning blaze of glory!_

It was probably why Guy seemed so confused when he opened his eyes and saw Kakashi instead of Duy. But Guy smiled at Kakashi the time, and he’d smiled time and time again since then.

He was so positive about still being alive, that he even made Kakashi smile.

It had been one thing to find solace and protection in one another when the world around them was chaos and war. Holding onto that solace they could only find in each other, even in a peaceful world like that, was something completely different.

One day, whenever Kakashi was face-to-face with Duy again, maybe he should apologize for the wait.

Knowing Duy, he’d probably been watching the whole time, and he’d just grin and laugh and say, sincerely for once, that he was grateful to Kakashi for cheering his son on. As long as they made the most of the life they didn’t expect to have, Kakashi was sure he could face both their fathers when the time came.

After a few minutes, Guy began trying to wheel himself along. Kakashi let him, letting go of his handles and walking a few paces behind with a small smile on his face.  “You seem distracted, Rival! Like you’ve been deeply moved by something! Getting sentimental already?” Guy teased.

Kakashi rolled his eyes again. “I’m just excited. I’ve been wanting to take this trip for years.”

“All the more reason not to let yourself be distracted! Come on, Kakashi! There’s so much to do, we should leave for this on time! No, we should leave early if we can!” Guy laughed, then he pushed forward in his wheelchair and was suddenly zooming through the streets of the village. “I’ll race you!”

“Hey! Getting a head start?!” Kakashi pretended to be offended.

"You should always be on your guard, Rival!" Guy shouted back with another laugh, giving his wheels another push. Kakashi laughed back and started running after Guy with a giant smile upon his face. Although he couldn't see it, Guy was smiling just as gleefully.

Neck and neck, Kakashi raced to the village gate with his husband, Might Guy.


End file.
